Desert areas are continuously growing. Due to this desertification, many areas of land have become unsuitable for cultivation. Some major causes of desertification include: natural drought, the inability of land to store water because of climate change or overgrazing, and the cultivation of crops that are neither able to store water nor resist the cold. The best way to control desertification is afforestation, but water scarcity presents a major challenge, often making it too difficult for plants to survive in the desert.
The applicant owns the rights to the Chinese Patent CN102939867B (PLANT GROWING ASSIST DEVICE) which can be used for desert afforestation. Although the past few years of actual cultivation experience have yielded very good results, there are still some shortcomings: first, the plastic container has only four holes, which leads to poor ventilation; second, the water level inside the container cannot be observed; third, the container has no cover, which results in water loss as moisture evaporates into the air; fourth, the wall of the container has no holes to enable the roots of the plant to extend outside, this limits growth and prevents the plant from being able to fully utilize resources from outside of the container.